


My Perfect Barbie

by Dr_Kasey_Reid, StarryLux (BillieMarieMorgan)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Dolls, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Kasey_Reid/pseuds/Dr_Kasey_Reid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieMarieMorgan/pseuds/StarryLux
Summary: When an UnSub crashes into Grey + Sloan Memorial hospital, and takes multiple surgeons for her human doll collection, the BAU is called onto the case to save them. This suddenly spiral out if control when two of their members have missing family members.





	My Perfect Barbie

There is something magical when a young girl gets her first doll, whether it's a Barbie or a baby doll. It opens a new door of possibilities right from the start. It was someone new, real, alive to that child, and when tragedy strikes home to that young girl, it's trapped there forever inside of her and her doll. Waiting and digging at her soul. 

Mary Beth found herself wandering down the hospital corridors, watching the female doctors dance like fairies in their dark navy blue scrubs and white superhero coats. Her mind wandered to a time, a time long forgotten. A time of heartbreak and fire. 

A young Mary Beth wandered the huge halls of her parents large estate of the doll museum. Down the main corridors, dimly lit shone a brightly burning fire. Her parents were rushing to get her out of the burning old doll museum. Mary Beth was taking her sweet time, scooping up all the dolls into her arms, her young child mind believing they were alive and could feel pain. Her sweet twisted mind believed they were human. Her father scooped her up like a new found bride, causing her to drop just one doll. Instantly she was beating on him, demanding he would go back and save the doll. He set her down on the doorsteps of the museum, turning to find his wife screaming right behind the door, trapped. He stormed into the museum, just as it collapsed on top of him.

Her mind flashed in and out of her vision of that horrible day. It stunned her to the point that she vowed to remake her family’s doll museum, any way she had to. Her memory still stuck at a child, she smiled at the surgeons, studying their figures to pick her prized dolls from the bunch. Her eyes smiled at twin doctors in the pit of the hospital, snapping bones back into place and removing a bike from around the body. 

Natalie laughed at her twin, “You have an awful habit of missing the fun parts.” Her hands slowly and carefully moving to remove the chain from his body, leaving a clear deep cut from how tightly it compressed his body.

“You call having your bike wrapped around you is fun?” Chyler mocked, raising an eyebrow.

“The surgery, Chyler. How often do you get to do an exploratory laparotomy?" 

“Almost never, but I don’t mind. Never really liked them anyways,” Her eyes darted around the room, “Where is the neuro consult?” 

“Dr. Reid?”

“No shit. She’s the main one on call.” 

Natalie rolled her eyes, moving to help a long haired brunette helping a child. Her pale skin was comforting the child with a crayon stuck way up her nose, and her hand literally glued to the girl next to her. The little girl next to her was bleeding badly from a tragic fall off the monkey bars. What a funny story the two girls would be able to tell, playing chicken on the monkey bars when their friends pranked them by gluing their hands together. One fall and there was clear broken bones and a full crayon shoved up a nose. Natalie smiled slightly, she loved the interesting cases. 

Lauren looked at her, a little upset. “I need an acid to break the bond of the glue. Neuro can’t take out the crayon while you are setting bones.”

Natalie glanced around, catching the smaller famous Dr. Reid rush in with her crystal blue eyes and brown hair. The doctor quickly made an appearance in the hospital, but could never out shine the famous Dr. Grey and Dr. Yang. The two were returning from surgery, Dr. Yang hitting up the on call room for a nap while Grey was focused on getting the best surgeries, hunting her eyes at Natalie’s bike accident.

Kasey rushed to the bike accident, looking a Chyler as she did an cranel check on the man. “I’m sorry, my patient was crashing.”

Chyler laughed a second, “I highly doubt it was your patient”

She laughed, “It was Little Grey’s.”

“Knew it!”

“You’re one to talk, always stealing Natalie’s good broken bones cases.” Dr. Reid snapped with a friendly sassy.

“It’s hard not to, she’s my twin” She brushed her hair out of her face, glaring into the crystal blue eyes of her co-worker.

“You don’t see me stealing my brother’s surgeries”

“Your brother isn’t a surgeon,” She corrected, “He’s an FBI agent”

The two laughed as they worked. Mary Beth laid her eyes on them, these were the ones. They would complete her collection, make it perfect. Only Dr. Grey, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Prentiss, the other Dr. Stevens, and Dr. Reid would do. She started to make her plan.


End file.
